1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeaker stands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern sound reproduction systems, it is preferable to have a number of separately driven loudspeakers to provide a xe2x80x9csurround sound systemxe2x80x9d. That means that the loudspeakers are placed around a room (or person) to give an all round sound effect. In a small space, headsets may be used which usefully confine the sounds to adjacent the listener""s ears. However headsets tend to cut-off the bass of the sound and also wearing headsets isolates the listener from normal sounds in the room space. It can also be uncomfortable to wear headsets and it is otherwise generally restricting for the listener who may wish to carry out other tasks while listening to music, say.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce this problem
According to the invention there is provided a loudspeaker stand comprising three or more elongate limbs of generally the same length pivotably joined together end-to-end to form the stand in which the limbs are arranged to fold together in line for storage in one configuration, an anchor bracket at one of the stand to support the stand to a fixture in use and a support at an opposite end to fit to a loudspeaker, wherein, in use, one limb is arranged to pivot through a vertical plane and one limb is arranged to pivot through a horizontal plane.
There are preferably three limbs, in which one limb pivots in a vertical plane, and the other two limbs pivot in a horizontal plane.
A first limb is preferably pivotably connected to the anchor bracket to pivot in a vertical plane.
Each pivotable joint may be provided with manually releasable locking means arranged to lock a respective joint in a chosen angular position.
The anchor bracket may have a releasable clamp arranged to releasably clamp the anchor to an article of furniture.
The anchor bracket may have a platform to support a second loudspeaker on the anchor bracket.
Two loudspeaker stands may be arranged to be used together and extend to either side of a head of a listener in use. The two loudspeaker stands may be mounted on a common planar base plate.